Lives Washed Away: The series
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: About all my characters after Lily and James die.
1. Default Chapter Title

Lives Washed Away: Remus and Saraan

"Remus J. Lupin, if you do it I swear I'll jump in right after you!" Saraan yelled. The water hit the sharp rocks she stood on. Saraan looked out at Remus, standing farther out on the rocks ready to jump into the crashing waves of the high tide.

"Remus!" she yelled it again, but he didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her. "Why are you doing this?"

This time he turned. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking with grief. "You don't understand," He said, barely so she could hear it. "James and Lily are dead. Sirius is a damn traitor, and he killed Peter. He killed Less, and he handed Lily and James over to Voldemort. All my friends are dead or locked up."

Saraan took careful steps closer to him. "What about us." She called. "You've still got Maxis and I."

Remus shook his head sadly and turned back to look at the sea.

"Remus!" Saraan called once more. "Your life isn't ruined, you're about to ruin it by throwing your self off a cliff like some muggle lunitic now get away from that ledge!"

Remus bent his knees, and turned his head back to Saraan, "Besides," he said in a whisper. "The magical world will be better off with one less werewolf."

Saraan's eyes widened. She knew he didn't think that and it was the pity talking but that didn't stop her from wondering if maybe he did think that. Her thinking gave Remus a chance to jump. She heard the yell, and looked up; saw he wasn't there.

Grabbing her wand she muttered a spell that brought his body back up to the top of the ledge.

(A/N- Yes I know it's a very short piece. But I just felt like writing that.) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Lives Washed Away: Aphrodite Black

(A/N- this takes place before Sirius finds her. Her name then was Laura.)

Laura Baker sat looking out of her bedroom window. She was 10 and her parents had just told her that she was adopted. She sighed, this explained the raven black hair she had, and the pale skin, while her parents had red hair and usually flushed red skin. She'd asked if she'd ever meet her real parents, but her mom and dad where very vague on that subject.

'Did they love me?" she wondered. 'Why'd they give me up' 

She wondered where exactly she was from, maybe somewhere exotic like the Bahamas, or maybe somewhere fancy like Paris. Her mom and dad hadn't told her. Where her real parents dead or alive. Were they out on their luck, maybe drug addicts in jail? Were they mean, or nice, what were they're friends like? What were they doing at that exact moment? Were they the prosecutors or the ones being prosecuted? Laura just wanted to know.

'Maybe they were special,' Laura thought. 'Maybe they're King and Queen, and I'm a princess. Maybe I have a brother who's a prince. Maybe they're magical,' Laura stopped to ponder this. 'No they couldn't be, or they wouldn't have any problems, they'd use magic to fix all their problems, so she'd be with them. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Lives Washed Away: Lily and James

"Lily please stop crying." James touched his wife's shoulder.

Lily looked up from the cloud she was sitting on. "How can I?" She asked through sobs. "Do you see what's happening down there?" She gestured towards Earth. "Sirius is in Azkaban, I watched Saraan save Remus from an un-timely death yesterday, Maxis is letting Voldemort's supporters get away, our son is living with my sister and Less's brother, Sirius's daughter is living with muggles in America, and Less is wandering around Africa in cheetah form. Am I supposed to not cry? Peter ruined Everyone's live in the twenty seconds it probably took him to tell Voldemort where we were. I have a every right to cry as long as I want." Lily looked back down at the earth, crying once more.

"Lily please…"

"James leave me alone!" she said, though her voice was muffled through her robes.

James left her, and went to his own thoughts. He felt like such a traitor. Sirius was in Azkaban because of him. He'd let down his best friend. They'd known that there was a traitor amongst the four of them, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. But they'd thought it might have been Remus. Good damn it; he felt sorry for that now. James looked down to earth, and exactly what Lily was describing. He looked at Harry being locked away in cupboard. He turned his head and saw how Saraan was nursing Remus slowly back to health while taking care of her brother and juggling her job all at once. Sirius pained him the most. He saw his daughter being pulled out of his arms, and then Sirius was carted away to Azkaban. 

He looked at all of his friends, and then at Callisto. To him she seemed to be a symbol; a definite symbol. He watched as she boarded the plane that would take her to Illinois where she'd start her new job. He saw she had one word in her mind, just one word… Hope. She somehow knew every thing might come together one day… one day. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Lives Washed Away: Callisto Black

"You're related to Sirius Black?" asked the store manager.

"Yes sir," Callisto admitted. "I regret it."

Callisto knew what was coming next, the rejection. She knew she was probably never going to get a job in the magical world, being related to Sirius. She walked out of the store sighing.

'I should have stayed an auror,' she thought. 'At least there's a guarantee of food and a steady flow of money.'

She walked down the street, and finally came to the place where **it** had happened. 

"Sirius what were you thinking?" she asked. "Where did this all get you? Your own personal cell in Azkaban as a high security prisoner." 

She looked over at the growing memorial of flowers for all the people that had died. "Peter, you truly were brave, and Less you shouldn't have died. You should be with Aphrodite, and Harry."

"Callisto." She turned and saw,

"Professor Dumbledore," Callisto acknowledged him slightly. 

"I think I might have found a spot for you." Dumbledore spoke lightly.

"I keep telling you, I'm not an auror anymore. I can't be." She looked down at the memorial again.

"No not there," Dumbledore looked at her. "There is a position at Zonkos if you want it. I talked to the manager and he's agreed to have you."

"I can't work there," she said. "To many memories. I can't work in Sirius's favorite spot."

"Not in Hogsmead." Said Dumbledore. "In America. It would give you a chance to start over if you wanted. I know it's been hard for you. I saw you at the trial."

"You remember Sirius don't you?" Callisto asked almost silently.

"Yes, of course."

"Did you ever think he'd do some thing like this?" Callisto started to sob. "He ruined so many lives."

"Yes he did. I don't know what triggered it, but we can't change the past."

"I wish we could," Callisto murmered. "If I were to take this job they'd accept me right?"

"The Sirius Black case didn't have as hard an affect in America as it did here." Dumbledore told her

'Start over' the phrase turned through Callisto's head. 

Maybe there was hope…


	5. Default Chapter Title

_Lives Washed Away: Leslie Black_

Leslie Black looked down the long dirt road. Cheetahs couldn't cry, and she regretted that. She wanted to cry so much, but she didn't have the energy to transform back, and besides what if someone saw her? She was dead! She'd died a week ago, or so they said. But if anyone saw her. She shuddered not wanting to know the consequences. She knew she was running from her problems. She could go back and take care of her daughter and her nephew. But Sirius was in Azkaban, so her life was for nothing anymore. She wasn't even sure if he was guilty or not; every one said he was guilty, so she was inclined to believe it. Less paused and looked up at a sign.

' Rome, Italy' it said, the green paint peeling '20 miles'.

Less sighed a cheetah's sigh. Her destination was Africa. She was sure it was far enough away that no one would recognize her, and she could live a normal life in an African wizarding community, and if they did recognize her then she could live out on the savanna as a cheetah. It wouldn't be that bad, she thought. She looked at the sign again, and headed southeast to Africa. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Lives Washed Away: Maxis Johnson

Maxis sighed and did something she'd never done before, she let the poachers get away. She just didn't have the spirit any more. She knew Dumbledore would be upset, but she didn't care. She put the arrows back into the quiver on her back, and turned to walk the other way back towards her small house.

Inside she sat down reading her mail. She sighed seeing one letter. It was from Saraan. Remus had tried to kill himself. Maxis shook her head slowly, and let the tears drip down her face. 

"I hate Sirius!" she said to no one in particular. She instantly regretted that. She knew that he had basically killed Lily and James, and he killed Peter and Less, but she still couldn't hate him, and that made her cry even harder. And now it sounded like Remus was going to pieces. Maxis wondered if she should pay a visit. 

'No' she thought 'it would probably just make things worse. I'd like to forget every thing about my childhood now anyway.'


	7. Default Chapter Title

Lives washed Away: Sirius Black

Sirius Black sat in the corner of his Azkaban cell thinking of the day before. He'd gotten to hold his daughter Aphrodite one last time before they'd put him on the small boat to bring him here. He remembered how he'd only had five minutes to say goodbye. She was only one but he wanted her to remember him. He remembered how they'd grabbed her from his arms, she'd wailed with all her might but that hadn't stopped the guards. He told her that she had to go, that she didn't want to go to Azkaban with him. She hadn't understood that of course. She only understood that her father had been taken away from her, and she didn't like that. Sirius thought about how enraged he had been when he was told she'd be going to live with a muggle family, but they wouldn't tell him why. He wanted to know why she couldn't go live with Remus, Maxis, or Saraan. Even with Harry. But no answers were given to his questions, none at all.

"I'm going to get out one day," he said to him self. "I'll go find her." with that he transformed into a dog to get some sleep. 

_ _


End file.
